


This. This Makes It All Worth It

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2020 [21]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: The day before her wedding, Evette and Connor discuss the past.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Fictober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948270
Kudos: 2





	This. This Makes It All Worth It

Evette looks out over the lake, her heart light. Below her office balcony she can hear children at play on the green, shouting and laughter that was never allowed when the tower had been known as Kinloch Hold.

Now it was the Ferelden School of Magic, created and supported by the King of Ferelden and utterly ignored by the Chantry. 

She had fought two wars for this, had risked her life over and over protecting mages from Templars, had broken her own heart for this. The setting sun was warm on her face, tempting her to let the work on her desk stay undone while she lingered.

“Are you happy?”

There was anxiety in his voice, as if he didn’t know the answer. She smiled, not looking over her shoulder as he came to stand beside her. “Yes, Pup,” she said, clasping his hand. “Are you?”

She could hear his shuddering breath as he looked down. “It was so hard,” he said. “All the fighting and politics. I don’t know how many times we nearly died.”

“And yet?” she asked, a grin growing. 

“This.” His hand squeezed hers as the smile broke across his face like a sunrise. “This makes it all worth it. I’m just sorry we lost so many along the way.”

“We gained just as many,” she reminded him, nodding to the children below. “They will live in a world our lost ones built.”

“You aren’t nervous about marrying Alistair tomorrow, are you?”

“Nervous?” she scoffed. “No. I’ve loved him so long, and I don’t have to miss him anymore. Are you worried about it?”

“I’ve never given anyone away before,” he admitted. 

Evette put an arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. “You’ll do fine, Pup.”

“How did you ever find the strength to fight?”

  
So happy she thought she might burst, Evette looks up at him. There’s a tall, handsome young man standing before her, but all she can see is the little boy who rode across the lake with her after the Blight. “You, Pup,” she said. “You gave me something to live for.  _ This _ ,” she said, gesturing to the tower, “is grand and good. But after the Blight, it was all for you.  _ You're _ my legacy.”


End file.
